The White Ribbon
by Coletta
Summary: A young Integra learns a harsh lesson...over Alucard's knee. Strong M.


The winter winds coursed around the Hellsing mansion, glazing the windows with frost. It was early December and snow flittered about the gray sky. The sun set early this time of year, and so Integra was often visited by Alucard while she studied, before she resumed her official Hellsing duties in the evening as Director.

"Here." Alucard held out his hand that evening.

"What is this?" A youthful Integra rose from her desk and peered into Alucard's open hand.

"A present for my lady's thirteenth birthday. You didn't think avoiding the topic would mean I wouldn't find out?"

"A ribbon?"

"For your hair, my lady."

Integra plucked up the plain, ribbon. "Since when, _servant_, have you known me to indulge in such superficial fashions…or allow you to call me anything other than 'master'?" Integra examined the ribbon with disinterest. "It's plain." She smiled a little. "Thank you."

Alucard turned away from his master and looked out the window. He held his hands behind his back. "Will you wear it for me?"

"_Wear_ it?" Integra asked, unable to mask her amusement. "For you?"

"For me," Alucard affirmed. He did not look back at her.

"Why would I do that?"

"To please me."

Integra twirled the ribbon between her fingers. "You are forgetting your place, servant." Integra tucked the ribbon in her pocket. "However, I find this little gesture endearing. I will forgive you your inappropriate familiarity."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Days passed. Missions came and went. Then, one day, there was a ribbon in Integra's hair.

"Master, that's a lovely ribbon."

"Thank you, Alucard."

"Is it the one I gave you?"

"I do not remember if it is or if it is not." Integra reached up and felt the white ribbon, smiling demurely.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That evening, Integra retired to her bedroom. She opened up her bedroom door and stepped inside, shrugging off her jacket and tossing it onto the arm chair. She unbuttoned her blouse, slipped off her watch and left it on her dresser, then reached up to untie the ribbon from her hair.

"Shall we begin with the lesson?" Alucard asked, unseen.

Integra's fingers paused around the ribbon. "This isn't an suitable time. I'm not prepared."

"Being unprepared is part of the lesson."

Integra thought on that. "I suppose that's true." Her fingers tugged at the ribbon.

"Leave it on."

"The ribbon?" Integra turned around. "Why?"

Alucard stood next to the bed, leaning against the elaborately carved oak footboard. "It puts me in the right frame of mind."

Integra let the ribbon remain where it was and allowed her hands drop to her sides. "How shall we begin?"

Alucard leered at her.

Integra suddenly remembered her unbuttoned blouse. She looked down and saw white lace peeking out. She began to close it up.

Alucard said quickly, "Do not cover yourself up."

Integra paused. "Why?"

"Leave your blouse open."

Integra stared at him sternly.

Alucard casually lifted his hand in the air and made a sharp motion.

Integra's blouse flew open wide, exposing her bra-covered breasts, buttons flying in every direction. She froze at the sudden, forceful magic, clutching the shredding material to her mid-riff.

Alucard took a moment to quietly admire Integra's chest. She was…gifted. "There. Lovely."

Integra was firmly silent, glaring hatefully at the vampire. Unlike her training with Walter, Alucard's "lessons" often felt less like learning and more like revenge. Alucard took special care to make every encounter difficult and confronting in a way that was deeply personal to her, testing her in ways Walter would never dare. In a sense, she appreciated the challenge. However, the girl suspected Alucard's behavior had more to do with him venting his frustrations at her without repercussions than making sure she was really learning about combat with the undead. Yet, she allowed it to continue.

Alucard gestured for her to approach. "Now. Come here."

Integra drew back, scowling.

Alucard dragged his finger in the air. "Do not resist me. Come here."

"I will not…" but even as Integra voiced her objections, she felt the clasp of her brassier open. She gasped, and reached back to re-clasp it, and at the same time she felt the button of her trousers open and her fly zip down. She reached down to stop it. "Alucard!" Integra protested furiously. "Stop this vulgar harassment this instance or…"

Alucard lazily moved his hand in the air, and Integra's bra clasp was opened once more. "I will rob you of all your garments if you do not do as I say. Come to me."

Integra hugged herself, trying with all her strength to cling to her clothes.

"Come to me," Alucard beckoned again.

"I will not!"

"It pleases me to hear you say that." Alucard made another quick gesture and Integra felt her trousers shimmy over her hips. She grabbed them and held them tightly in her fists, using all her strength, while her bra slipped over her shoulders, held up only by her arms pressed to her side, the cups only barely hugging her breasts.

"You're preoccupied with the wrong thing," Alucard cautioned impatiently. "Your life hangs in the balance and you're trying to save your modesty. How many women have been raped by this vampire before you? Your body is like hundreds he has seen before. What thrills him is your humiliation."

Integra gritted her teeth, half terrified, half amused. "My body is like no other's. My purity is mine to preserve."

"Fair point," Alucard conceded. "But the ghouls this vampire has summoned will rape you to death after they've swarmed you. You'll neither have your life or your purity then." With that, Alucard advanced upon the girl.

Integra was frozen, shrinking as Alucard closed the distance between them.

She knew there was a hand gun in the tin next to the bed and Integra eyed it, but Alucard blocked the way and she could not outrun him to either get past him…or away from him. What was the hidden lesson? What technique was she supposed to use to save her life?

"None," Alucard answered her thoughts in grave disappointment. "The lesson was; you weren't supposed to go anywhere without your sidearm, not even in your own home." He reached for her. "You ignored your own rule. You're not just vulnerable now-you are dead."

Integra gasped and flinched, trying to dodge his hand. But she didn't move more than a few inches before Alucard grabbed her cruelly by the throat. His grasp was shocking. She lost her footing and fell, her body's full weight hanging by Alucard's clenched fist.

"Fight back!" Alucard barked. "You were brave enough to go about without a weapon, I assume you can defeat me without one as well. Now right or I'm going to suck you dry and leave you a wandering ghoul."

Integra tried to get her footing, wrenching and twisting herself miserably, her fists pounding Alucard's hand clenching her neck.

The vampire did not strike right away. He gave his master time to relish in her hopelessness, to feel her own weakness against his undefeatable strength. She needed time. He watched her face as her thoughts raced, as she tried to concentrate on finding an escape. But there was no escape. She needed to understand that human will alone could not triumph over a vampire.

He savored this demonstration of his power over her. She only suffered his little shadowy supernatural torments in the past. This is was visceral, physical, immediate. His eyes were wide and focused on her scrunched up, panting face and the pleasant redness in her cheeks.

Deciding to ratchet up the sense of peril, and to satisfy his own itching need, he leaned forward and forced her chin up, sniffing her collar bone until he smelled the blood through her skin. He pressed his lips gently on the area, feeling the pressure of her pulse and fluttered his tongue against her sweetest spot.

Integra hissed at his icy mouth.

The vampire's body hummed in anticipation to what was biologically expected next. On their own volition, his fangs distended slightly and his muscles in his arms and chest swelled and tensed, ready to pin down a thrashing victim in their final throes. Alucard's body was a finely tuned killing and feeding machine.

When his senses weren't alerted to the satisfaction of drinking blood, his body started to become frustrated. A pain, irritating at first and then building to an uncomfortable burn, crept through Alucard. His hungry body demanded relief.

Alucard sneered, venting his frustration towards his mock victim. "So disappointing, master. I expected more from the granddaughter of Helsing. Here you are, like any foolish human girl, about to spend her last wretched moments as my meal. How does that make you feel? I've drained a thousand girls like you. Does it sting your pride enough that you'll never make this deadly mistake again?"

"Let go of me, you ass!" Integra hissed, jerking violently. "You've gone far enough to prove your point!"

"Hmm," Alucard mused angrily, his red eyes glaring, a wicked idea coming to him, spurred on by his body's demanding aches. If _he_ had to be miserable, playing these little sophomoric games, then so did _she._ "Apparently not. It's a shame you don't have a father to _belt_ you, so you'll never forget this lesson. Perhaps _I_ should punish you in his place."

With that, turned and walked over to Integra's bed, dragging the girl with him. He sat down, making himself comfortable, and with his feet planted firmly and his knees parted to provide room for his mounting arousal, he hauled Integra tummy-first over his knee, bending her at the waste, her nose almost touching the floor. "Yess," Alucard hissed, smiling. Her weight settled nicely over his groin, where his interested sex became fully alert. Her fighting pleased him immensely.

Integra looked up at Alucard, too shocked to struggle. "You..!"

"Quiet." Alucard rubbed her heaving bare back, red eyes glowing. "Yes," he murmured. He slid his hand down over the small of her back, over the perky rise of her rump and settled it where rear met thigh. "You instructed me to _train_ you...and to reinforce that training." In pushing against her bottom, her squirming thighs massaged him.

"Alucard!" Integra protested, clutching her bra to her chest. "This is a thinly veiled attempt to ruin my chastity! It's…it's not even veiled, it's an outright violation!" She struggled against the vampire's hands and thighs. "You can't honestly expect me to tolerate this! LET GO!"

Alucard smirked. His hand circled one firm, clothed cheek. He then raised his hand and landed a sharp, stinging swat.

Integra jolted, eyes wide. She didn't kick. She was too stunned to move.

"Mmm," Alucard hummed approvingly. He lifted his hand and gave her another spank. "If my you're so suspicious of my character and my motivations, then you should have more carefully worded your orders. As it stands, you clearly instructed me to train you, and to reinforce my teachings using _any_ method I thought effective." He gave her another sharp spank. "I'm afraid you can't take it back now, master, even by your orders. You need to learn your lesson." He hooked his finger over the waist band of her trousers, under the elastic of her panties, and began to tug slowly. With every pull, he revealed more honey flesh, which he drank in feverishly. He paused when he saw the youthful crack of her bottom peeking at him. For one brief second, he remembered being eleven years old and flung over a strange, royal bed by a full grown man much stronger than him, _supernaturally_ strong, and the shame of having his pants ripped away and his cheeks being spread moments before his first sodomy. He'd nearly died from the violent experience. "Yes," he hissed. "This will be a lesson you'll never forget…"

Integra thrashed madly, clawing at his pant leg, scratching at the floor, doing anything she could think of to get away.

"Apparently," Alucard said in dark amusement, "you've never felt the powerlessness of a vampire's embrace. You seem to think you have some chance of escape where there is none. Let me demonstrate that even your_ mind_ is not free anymore." He closed his eyes briefly, exhaling a deep sigh.

Somehow, the room became darker. The windows seemed to drift away, blanketing them both in an unnatural blackness. Integra became intensely aware of Alucard and nothing else; his hands, his legs, his breath, his coldness, and the prodding jab at her belly revealing his perverse excitement at her situation. She could feel his manhood throbbing. Her breath caught in her throat, a mixture of revulsion, terror and bewilderment.

"You have only heard stories from your father," Alucard said gently. "But you have no first-hand knowledge of how encompassing and complete a vampire's powers can be. You'll thank me this punishing lessoned was learned from _me_, your dutiful _servant_ .." he emphasized his words bitterly, "rather than at the hands of some other monster who defeated you."

With that, Alucard closed his eyes again, briefly. As they opened, they glowed a threatening red. "Relax your body."

Integra gasped as she felt her arms and legs on her neck fall limp. She would have slid off of Alucard's lap if he was not pinning her there. Her mind screamed at her body to fight.

"Much better," Alucard praised, pushing the girl's trousers and knickers down to her knees, her bare bottom exposed completely now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

To be continued…


End file.
